


Reunited

by bitofageek



Series: Beyond Infinity [2]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Infinity Gems, Soul Stone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitofageek/pseuds/bitofageek
Summary: Our favorite friends find peace.SORT-OF SPOILERY for Endgame based on the author's guesses.  Stop now if you don't want to go in this direction.





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> A totally self indulgent, kind of happy ending, written before seeing Endgame, but assuming certain things based on real-life circumstances related to Marvel movies.

The sun was setting, coloring the walls of the lab a deep burnt umber - a soothing warmth to counterbalance the cool blues of the holograms surrounding him. The coolness of the blues were comforting in their own way - like the cool fire of the arc reactor - energy, creation, life. 

Tony took a deep breath and stretched, feeling the arc reactor and nanites shift comfortably with him. It felt SOOO good to be able to breathe deeply again, to stretch comfortably again.

“Sir, you have a guest. Shall I let them enter?” Jarvis asked. 

Tony felt a rush of love, like a piece of his heart he’d thought he’d lost had found its way home. 

“Sure, J,” he couldn’t hide the smile, the warmth in his voice; didn’t want to. “I need to finish up anyway, I’m hungry.” 

“I’ll have something ready for you, Sir.” Jarvis replied, satisfaction evident in his voice. Taking care of Sir, his father and friend, gave him great joy.

”Set it up on the patio, I’d like to watch the sunset tonight.” 

“As you wish, Sir.” Tony rolled his eyes. Getting PrincessBrided by his AI - hilarious!

"Alright, I’m done!” Tony said as he closed down his workstation. 

“It’s about time. I’m still waiting on that drink you promised me.”

Tony looked over at Loki with a gleam in his eye and an eager smile with a hint of a smirk on his face, “Teach me magic and I’ll break out the good stuff.”

”Deal.” Loki replied, a matching expression on his face, a hint of enjoyment and anticipation in his voice.

* * * * *

_The sun set in swirls of Orange._

_This was going to be fun._

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted my boys happy and at peace so I made my boys happy and at peace! :)


End file.
